This invention relates to a warning device for a watercraft provided with a plurality of marine propulsion engines and more particularly to a device that prevents course deviations in the event of an abnormal condition of only one of the engines that tends to cause a course deviation.
It is well known to provide watercraft with a plurality of powering outboard drive units. These outboard drive units may comprise either outboard motors or the outboard drive portion of inboard-outboard drives. In connection with the use of such plural outboard drives, if some abnormal running condition of one of the outboard drives causes a sudden change in its speed, the continued operation of the other outboard drive at its normal speed will obviously cause a course deviation.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a device for a watercraft with a plurality of marine propulsion engines wherein course deviations are prevented if an abnormal condition exists in one of the engines that tends to cause a course deviation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved system for warning of a condition which will tend to cause a course deviation.